Chapter 84
Kotonodama 4 (コトノダマ 四, Kotonodama 4) is the 84th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Shidare expresses his surprise to see Akina return to the Senate. Akina expresses his guilt from abruptly leaving earlier to which Shidare tells him the Usuzumi was equally to blame. The two enter the main meeting room the find Usuzumi not having arrived yet and the two go into a side room to wait. Shidare calls Noriko on the phone asking for three coffees. Doujigiri asks if one of the coffees is for him which Shidare replies that Noriko will be joining them. Akina states his reason for wanting to meet is about inquiring about the tuning technology they promised to supply him with. Shidare explains that through the data they gathered on Onigoroshi, they will be able to use its power to conduct tuning, using its ability to sever yōkai. Onigoroshi knows nothing of the sort and Shidare reveals a computer chip implanted on the blade. Shidare explains the device will enable Akina to use the blade as a medium to conduct tuning, reducing the strain on him, similar to the ears given to Ao. Shidare explains that if they understand the basics of the mystical power they can amplify them but states that he himself has not given up on creating the power from scratch. Shidare hands back the blade Shidare chuckles as he tells Akina how he is similar to his father and grandfather. Akina remains awkwardly silent for a time, explaining that he has no recollection of his parents. Shidare explains his father to be the spearhead of the Lost Generation which Akina explains Makiharu would remain silent on the topic. Akina state he feels no connection to them as if they never existed and wonders if he is being cruel. Shidare tells Akina that many were orphaned from the Lost Generation and raised by the town as a result so it is not unusual for Akina to feel so. Shidare asks Akina how he would react if they were able to stop the blooming of the Nanagou and their parents returned. Shidare tells Akina an old saying of having the parents who raised you come first before your birth parents. Shidare tells Akina despite that, his parents still feel strongly towards him and asks if he will reciprocate their love of leave it one sided. Akina tells Shidare he will think about it when they return, if they were to. Shidare tells Akina he may want to think about it soon and quickly brushes the comment aside to tell Akina that Kotoha is at the Senate as well. As Lucy sips her tea, Kotoha expresses her surprise of the existence of a youkai Kotodama user. Lucy notices a sound and has Kotoha leave the library, shutting the door on her. Kotoha recieves a call from Akina and as they converse they hear the sound getting louder. A loud sound erupts within the Senate building, knocking Noriko unconscious and leaving a large hole in the ceiling. Akina sees Hifumi as she jumps down to his floor. Hifumi picks up a metal pipe, strikes it and shouts again, echoing the sound. Kotoha watches the handles of the library door shake but suddenly come to a stop. Kotoha is blown back by a second shout which leaves hole in her hallway. Kotoha summons a flak cannon pointed at Hifumi but Hifumi echoes her Kotodama pointing it back towards Kotoha. Hifumi jumps to the lowest floor and if confronted by Murasaki who complains about wanting some quiet. Characters in order of appearance * Shidare Morioka * Akina Hiizumi * Doujigiri Yasutsuna * Kotoha Isone * Lucy Rang Miraclouse * Hifumi * Noriko Shiina * Murasaki Iyo Navigation Category:Chapters